WITCH: Guardian Ninjas
by FrontierJessy661
Summary: 800 Years Ago, Evil lord Cedric almost took over Heatherfield, until a group of warriors called Guardian Ninjas trapped Cedric into a bottomless hole. Today, Heatherfield High School stands atop of Cedric's hole and he uses his supernatural magic to create chaos. Luckily, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin are chosen to be the new Guardian Ninjas!
1. Prologue

Prologue

800 years ago, Heatherfield was under attack. There were people crowding around, trying the find shelter and protection from an upcoming attack.

On top of the Heatherfield Tower, there stood an evil lord named Cedric. As he threw his magic around Heatherfield, the magic turned most of Heatherfield residents into monsters that could attack Heatherfield. Cedric always wanted to rule Heatherfield ever since he was little and this time was now.

Until from the glint of the sky came down five girls. They each have beautiful colourful wings on their backs. They each have a ninja mask and outfits each in a different colour. They were the Guardian Ninjas!

"Guardian Ninjas!" roared Cedric. "What do you want this time?!"

"We came to destroy you once and for all!" cried the leader of the Guardian Ninjas. She had big pink wings behind her back and wore a pink ninja suit.

"Well it's too late to save your Heatherfield town now!" hissed Cedric. "For soon, I will rule Heatherfield for once the people are my monsters that will soon come and attack you!"

But the leader Guardian Ninja wasn't going to give up on her town. "Guardian Ninjas, ready?" she asked the team. With the team all agreeing, the girls got ready to fight.

First up was the Air Guardian Ninja. She had purple wings with a matching ninja suit. She conjured up a mighty hurricane and sended it flying through Heatherfield attacking the monsters and making them fall down. Then she went into her suit and brought out two big pink fans. With one sweep, she flew her fans onto the monsters' things and destroying them, making them to return to normal.

Next, the Earth Guardian Ninja concreted on the Heatherfield Tower. A burst of green energy burst out of her hands and suddenly the tower began to crumble until a big hole was formed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" roared Cedric. "That was supposed to be MY CASTLE!"

"Guess again" replied the Fire Guardian Ninja, who wore a fiery ninja suit made out of orange. She summoned up a giant fire ball with the Water Ninja Guardian making a water tornado out of blue energy. Together, the combined their attacks to defeat another evil lord that sended her into the Land of the Shadows.

"AND THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY QUEEN!" cried Cedric. That was when all the Guardian Ninjas came up together as one,

"Well, here's your new home now!" said the leader. "Everyone, combine!"

All the Guardian Ninjas focused on their energy and their powers and then they all raised their hands down onto Cedric and he was flying into the hole that the Earth Guardian Ninja created.

"I WILL PROMISE YOU!" Cedric cried. "I WILL COME BACK AND MAKE HEATHERFIELD MINE! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!" And with that, Cedric was gone.

The Guardian Ninjas flew down to the hole and the leader took out the Eye of Eternity. With one mighty push, she put the stone on top of the hole and the Eye magically sealed the hole.

Everyone cheered for the Guardian Ninjas and the leader promised Heatherfield that this town will be protected by Guardian Ninjas from now, even if a new group of girls are chosen to Guardian Ninjas too. So the girls got old, they decided that every 4 years a new bunch of ordinary girls were chosen to be Guardian Ninjas until another 4 years went by.

Meanwhile, down in his hole, Cedric had merely decided that when it was the 200th group of Guardian Ninjas that were chosen, he was certain that he would be able to get out of his hole and make Heatherfield his.

But all that was about to change… 


	2. Chapter 1: The New Guardian Ninjas Pt 1

Chapter 1: The New Guardian Ninjas: Part 1

One bright sunny day in Heatherfield, five girls were enjoying themselves in the bright sunlight. They were about 16 years old and soon were about to start high school next month.

"I can't wait to go to high school!" cried Will. She had red hair and big brown eyes. "It's going to be amazing!"

"I wonder what it will be like?" asked Irma, who had brown hair and blue eyes like the ocean.

"I bet it's going to be bigger than our normal school" explain Taranee. She was the smart one of the group and had black hair and brown eyes.

"I am relieved we don't have to wear uniform" sighed Cornelia. She was the prettiest one of the group and she had lovely long blonde hair and blue eyes. "I want to be just perfect as I am"

"Well, you better be!" cheered Hay Lin who had black hair and grey eyes. "I bet we'll make loads of new friends here!"

"I do hope so" replied Will. "Let's just hope that nothing strange is going to happen to us"

"Let's get back to your house, Hay Lin" said Taranee. "Let's get some snacks to refuel"

Meanwhile, someone was watching the five girls leave the sunny area to refuel their energy. This was the master of all the Guardian Ninjas: The Oracle. He was left in charge after the first group of Guardian Ninjas knocked Cedric into his hole. He wanted to make sure that Cedric did not escape from his hole to come and make Heatherfield his again.

Now, it was the time that a new group of Guardian Ninjas to be chosen and the Oracle was pretty sure that these five ordinary girls are perfect to be the new Guardian Ninjas for the next 4 years of their lives.

"I have decided that these girls are perfect to be the new group of Guardian Ninjas" he said.

"Are you sure, Master?" asked one of his assistants, who wasn't very sure on his decision.

"I am sure these girls will do anything to keep Cedric in his hole" replied the Oracle.

"Then it is agreed" said the assistant. "Bring in the Guardian NinjaNomicon"

The Guardian NinjaNomicon was a magical book that must be kept to the leader of the Guardian Ninjas. When opened by the leader, it zaps the leader and the other Guardian Ninjas into the book and goes through the pages to learn a different lesson.

The Oracle took out five different Ninja Masks: Each in a different colour for each Guardian Ninja. When wore by a pure spirit and heart of an Guardian Ninja, the ninja suit inside the mask would wrap around it wearer, giving her wings and the power to increase in their strength, speed, agility and can use proper ninja weapons and their fighting skills get stronger. He placed them into a small box: enough to fit in the Guardian NinjaNomicon on top. Finally, he wrote down three notes.

"The Guardian Ninjas must never tell anyone they are Guardian Ninjas" recited the Oracle, placing the notes on top of the Guardian NinjaNomicon. "They must keep their true identity"

"Are you sure they have a pure heart and spirit of Guardian Ninja, Master?" asked another assistant.

"They are chosen because of the courage, friendship and their heart and spirit" replied the Oracle. "Send in the box in"

The assistant waved his hand and suddenly a portal appeared right in front of him. With one sweep, he threw the box into Heatherfield ready for the girls to receive their job as Guardian Ninjas…

**To be continued… **


	3. Chapter 1: The New Guardian Ninjas Pt 2

Chapter 1: The New Guardian Ninjas: Part 2

After a very long and tiring walk to Hay Lin's house, they finally went into the dining room, but Will suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong of all a sudden?" asked Irma.

"Is the bug problem again?" asked Cornelia.

"No…" said Will of a sudden. "Just look at this"

The girls all went inside and all gasped together as soon as they saw it.

"So?" replied Cornelia. "It's just a dusty old box"

"But what's inside it?" asked a confused Hay Lin.

"I bet it's a creepy spider that is going to pounce on us!" feared Taranee.

"Well, we better see, Taranee" said Will, putting her hand on top of the box. With one heave, Will opened the box and everyone gasped.

Inside the box was a book, it was glowing bright pink and it caught the girl's attention. As Will picked it up, it was a bit heavy and she read the note: "The Guardian NinjaNomicon…"

"That's ALL we get?!" moaned Cornelia. "A BOOK?"

"It's the GUARDIAN NINJANOMICON" Irma corrected to Cornelia, who was mad at her all the time. "Why do we that, anyway?"

"I…don't know" was the replay of Taranee, who was more nervous than ever.

"I think it's best if we look at it later" said Will, throwing the magical book into another area, where the book still glowed.

"There's another note in there" pointed out Hay Lin.

Will dived into the box again and got out another note. This time, is was a really long one. Will and the girls all grouped in together and Will read the note which said:

"_Dear Chosen Ones,_

_You have been chosen to fight the forces of evil. You are the next Guardian Ninjas. Your mission is to protect Heatherfield from the forces of evil Cedric using your powers of Energy, Water, Fire, Earth and Air plus your very own Ninja weapons. You have been chosen because you all have a pure spirit and heart of a Guardian Ninja._

_You will be Guardian Ninjas for the next 4 years of your lives. I hope you can protect Heatherfield_

"OH MY GOSH!" squealed Hay Lin. She reached into the box and pulled out a purple Ninja Mask.

"I told you something strange was going to happen, Will" said Taranee, pulling out an orange mask.

"Really?" moaned Cornelia, getting a green mask out of the box. "We have to wear THESE masks?"

"Yep, we have too" said Irma, holding a blue mask in her hand. "We have to tell everyone!"

"Um, guys" said Will, holding a pink mask. "There's another note inside"

"It said: You can't tell anyone" recited Taranee.

"Aw, man!" moaned Irma. "I really wanted to do that!"

"I bet it's because we have to keep our identity" explained Will. "Anyway, let's try these masks on"

And so each one of the girls put their mask on. All of a sudden, their felt their minds being kicked and after that, they all flew in the air and landed down with a big thump…

**To be continued… **


	4. Chapter 1: The New Guardian Ninjas Pt 3

Chapter 1: The New Guardian Ninjas: Part 3

As soon as the girls hit the floor, they were soon unconscious and could not get up. They felt power through their veins and cells as they begin to grow stronger and powerful than before. Their whole body was wrapped in silk, cotton, any kind of material you name of. The girls all felt their beautiful wings burst out of their backs. The girls' hearts all glowed at the same time when the last thread of silk or cotton when through their backs. After a little while, Irma was the first to wake up.

"Well, what happened there?" she asked herself.

"I felt like I was in a dream" said a woozy Hay Lin who woke up next. "Are you guys ok?"

"NO I AM NOT OK!" screamed Cornelia, who was mad with herself. "That mask just made ME hit the floor!"

"It's a MASK, Corny" explained Taranee. She picked up the Guardian NinjaNomicon along with her getting up. "What is happening to us?"

"Well," began Will, getting up. "I bet we better – whoa!" As soon as Will got up to her feet, she felt her body twist and turned. In fact, she was doing a double somersault in the air! _AMAZING! _she thought as she landed on the ground with one solid thump.

"Problem, Will?" said Hay Lin.

"No…" breathed Will. "This new outfit is totally amazing! You've gotta try it!"

"Wait…" Cornelia stared. "Did you just say new outfit?" As soon as she said it, Cornelia looked down at her clothes. She couldn't believe her eyes. Everything she wore was black and green. She particularly liked her very long dress that went to her ankles, which fitted her perfectly. "It matches the mask perfect as that!"

"I gotta try what Will just done that!" squealed Hay Lin. She started to get up but instead of doing a somersault, she flew! "Oh, WOW!"

"Please don't tell me we've got wings…" moaned Taranee.

"I'm afraid we have, Taranee" explained Will, looking at her back.

"But why did we have these awesome outfits?" questioned Irma.

"When we put the masks on, we suddenly gained power and strength all of a sudden" explained Taranee, who already knew with her smart brains.

"So that means if we take the masks off, we turn back into normal people?" answered Cornelia.

"Yes" answered Taranee. "And we lose the power too"

"THIS IS SO COOL!" screamed Irma.

"I can't wait for our first fight!" squealed Hay Lin, too excited about the whole Guardian Ninja thing.

"Well, it has to wait" sighed Will, taking her mask off, returning to her normal self. "We can't misuse our powers in case we need them for our first fight"

The rest of the girls agreed and took off her mask as well.

"Don't forget the Guardian NinjaNomicon!" warned Taranee, picking up the book and putting it in Will's bag.

"Oh yeah, thank you Taranee" blushed Will, getting a bunch of sweets and chocolate from the kitchen cupboard. "Ready to go?"

The girls all put their masks in their own bag and raced out of Hay Lin's house. The Oracle smiled from the portal as soon as they left. But little did he know that Cedric was planning something deadly…

**To be continued… **


	5. Chapter 1: The New Guardian Ninjas Pt 4

Chapter 1: The New Guardian Ninjas: Part 4

Meanwhile, down in his hole, Cedric was getting bored he felt like he was going to sleep. All of a sudden, he picked up one ear and he found it. It was his trusty allies, Nerissa and Shagon. They were busy making another robot to destroy the Guardian Ninjas. In fact, they had been making robots since the first Guardian Ninjas had knocked Cedric in his hole. He made a portal to have a chat with them.

"Well, hello there!" he said in a voice that was evil but still old. "Have you been making any more robots since the last Guardian Ninjas left?"

"Um…" Nerissa hadn't let Shagon made any robots since the last day of summer vacation last year. "I haven't seen them last summer!" she said "Have you seen them, Shagon?"

"I haven't seen them!" burst out Shagon. "But I promise you master we make more robots even better than the last group of Guardian Ninjas tried to defeat!"

"Well then: DO NOT FAIL ME!" roared Cedric, before his portal disappearing in the dust of Nerissa and Shagon's lair…

Meanwhile, the girls were going to their usual spot when all of a sudden, Taranee spotted someone crying.

"Look likes she's in trouble" she said. "Let's go"

All the girls rushed over to the young girl, whose tears soaked into her shirt

"Are you ok?" asked Will. "Is there something wrong?"

"M-M-Monster" stammered the little girl, pointing a shaky finger.

"Um, hello!" moaned Cornelia. "There isn't a monster behind us". She flicked her long blonde hair to forget about it.

"Um, Corny" argued Irma. "There IS a monster behind us"

Without noticing, Cornelia turned around and suddenly screamed! The monster had thick goo all over its body. It has two red eyes and his smell was horrible everywhere you go.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING, ANYWAY!" screamed Hay Lin.

"Will, what should we do?" asked Taranee.

"RUN!" was the command of Will.

Everyone ran as fast as they could as Will picked up the little girl. No matter how fast the girls ran, the monster still caught up with them! Luckily, Will found an alleyway and all the girls went into the alleyway. It was also a good thing the monster was out of their view.

"Great, what do we do now?" asked Cornelia.

"I-I don't know!" stammered Will.

"Um, Will" said Irma. "Your backpack is glowing"

Will also noticed and took out the Guardian NinjaNomicon. All of the girls have forgotten all about it.

"Maybe it will give us information on how to destroy it" explained Taranee.

"Oh NO, we are NOT going to open that book, are we?" gruffed Cornelia, who already had enough with the whole Guardian Ninja thing.

"Don't be a grumpy one, Corny" cheered Hay Lin. "I can't wait to see what we can learn"

"Come on, give us some few Guardian Ninja knowledge" said Irma.

As Will opened the book. It started to glowed purple and after a few minutes, the girls all blacked out…

**To be continued… **


	6. Chapter 1: The New Guardian Ninjas Pt 5

Chapter 1: The New Guardian Ninjas: Part 5

The pages of the Guardian NinjaNomicon turned and flipped as the girls dived into it. History of the Guardian Ninjas caught everyone's eyes as they went deeper into the pages. Soon, they all landed with one big thump.

"I am never going through that again!" moaned Cornelia, getting up.

"Where are we by the way?" asked Irma.

"We're inside the Guardian NinjaNomicon" explained Taranee. "We got zapped into the pages to learn one lesson"

"ONE LESSON!" moaned Hay Lin. "That's it?"

"Well, let's see what the lesson is today?" said Will, looking at the gigantic page that read: "Believe the weapon and power that is in the suit"

"OK, so what's in the suit?" asked Cornelia. So the girls all thought very hard about what was the suit which had wings, until Hay Lin got it.

"US!" she cried. "WE'RE THE WEAPON! WE'RE IN THE SUIT!"

"Good thinking, Hay Lin!" cheered Irma. All of a sudden, something went up where the girls were standing and suddenly, they were back in the alleyway.

"Well, that was interesting!" said Cornelia, brushing herself off.

"Girls, are we all ready to believe in ourselves?" asked Will, taking out her mask. All the girls nodded and took out their masks and at the same time, they all put on their masks.

After their transformation to girls to Guardian Ninjas, they flew up to the monster and began to fight. Will came up first. She did a flying somersault and kicked the monster right into the tummy. Next up was Taranee and Cornelia. Taranee blocked the monster's punches while Cornelia pushed down onto the monster with all her might. Lastly, Irma and Hay Lin did a double flip in the air and kicked the monster down for good.

"Who are you scaring now?" joked Irma. The girls all huddled together and celebrated their victory.

But the monster had other plans. He made a slimy had and trapped all of the girls in one!

"What the-?" Will was confused by what the monster had done to them.

Irma started searching through her suit. "I don't get it! What else could be in the suit?" she panicked.

In fact, all the girls started searching through their suits, desperately trying to find something to defeat the monster. Everything seemed in distress until Will popped out a shiny ninja sword and Irma unleashed an aqua blast at the monster.

"Oh! Believe in the weapon and power that is IN the suit" Cornelia said, unleashing a mighty green earth blast at the enemy, freeing the girls and unleashing her weapon: the Ninja Ribbon. "That makes so much sense now!"

"Let's do this" said Will, getting up on her feet and flying through the air. First, Taranee sent a fiery ball at the monster, followed by Hay Lin's air blast. Next, Cornelia used her ribbon to capture the monster while Irma burst another aqua blast. Finally, Will used her new sword to slice the monster into bits until it was gone forever.

"WE DID IT!" cheered the girls.

"Well, not bad for our first monster, eh?" said Irma as the girls flew down on the ground and taking their masks off.

"Not too bad" agreed Cornelia, who was much happier now. "Expect when it captured us in his gross hands!"

"I thank the Guardian NinjaNomicon for that" said Taranee, putting the book back into Will's bag.

"I can't wait for our next fight!" cheered Hay Lin.

"Well, shall we carry on where we left?" asked Will.

The girls giggled as they left the sunshine in the area.


	7. Chapter 2: Last Stall On The Earth Pt 1

Chapter 2: Last Stall On The Earth: Part 1

**Inspired by the RC9GN episode: "Last Stall On The Left"**

It was another, average day at Heatherfield High School. Everyone was trapped in lessons for another whole year of high school. For Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, this year will be their toughest yet.

Unfortunately, all the girls were in different classes: Will and Cornelia were in the same class and Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin were in the same class.

The first lesson of the day for Will and Cornelia was English. They have the worst teacher ever: Mr. Smith. He shouts so loudly to the other students that most of them have gone deaf.

"Alright, freshman" he moaned. "WRITE DOWN WHAT YOU DID ON YOUR SUMMER VACATION!"

For Cornelia, it was the hardest yet, especially since she and her friends found out that they were the next Guardian Ninjas. They already had their first fight with a slimy monster from this year's summer vacation and she hoped they were not going to fight another one. She was about to write her first paragraph when Will popped up on her desk.

"Corny, I'm a little bit stuck" she said, her mind was totally confused by what has happened. "Can you help me?"

"Sorry, Will" replied Cornelia. "There's no way, you can't copy what I am doing!"

"But don't you remember what happened a few days back?" protested Will, before Mr. Smith's shoe was thrown at her head, disgusting Cornelia.

"I SAID NO TALKING!" shouted Mr. Smith, after Will went back to her seat: next to Cornelia.

Cornelia thought that this was the most difficult and strange summer vacation ever. During that time, she had been trying on all different types of clothes from tops to skirts and dress! All ready for high school. She even had tried on new shoes and hair clips ready for the big thing!

But then came the day when the girls all walked to Hay Lin's house and discovered a mysterious box and they were Guardian Ninjas! For Cornelia, she thought it was going to be a terrible thing for her but actually, after she looked at her new outfit and fought their first monster, she was actually enjoying it!

Cornelia wrote down everything she can remember, including her trying on fashions! She was just about to write her final paragraph (Will was about too!) when Mr. Smith cried: "PENS DOWN!"

As Mr. Smith collected their work, Cornelia was a bit worried as she looked down at her paper. She was shocked about one thing, SHE WROTE DOWN ABOUT THE GURARDIAN NINJAS! The girls all promised not to tell anyone about the Guardian Ninjas because their identity will be revealed to everyone. _And besides, _thought Cornelia _we wouldn't be in trouble, won't we?_ So as Mr. Smith went up to her, she ripped up all of her work and handed in to a confused Mr. Smith.

"What's this, Miss Hale?" he asked.

Cornelia got a little bit confused on that. What could it be? She had to think fast if she wouldn't get into trouble on the first day. So she came up with: "The nature of the whole summer vacation?"

Mr. Smith was quite pleased with her which shocked Cornelia a little bit. "Well done, Miss Hale!" he said. "You will not have to go to Principal Knickerbocker on the first day!"

This cheered up Cornelia a little bit as she and Will gave each other a high five.

"Thank goodness, you kept our identity!" whispered Will.

"I'm glad about that" Cornelia whispered back, as she was worried about what will happen next…

**To be continued… **


	8. Chapter 2: Last Stall On The Earth Pt 2

Chapter 2: Last Stall On The Earth: Part 2

During the next two days, the girls kept their secret identity as Guardian Ninjas. The Oracle was relieved after Cornelia's little incident. If the girls revealed their identity, then they would have to hand over their masks and the Guardian NinjaNomicon back into the box and the Oracle will have to choose the next Guardian Ninjas!

After break one day, their friend, Caleb asked them something. "Can we talk about this Guardian Ninja thing?"

"The Guardian Ninja thing?" stammered Irma, who was a little bit nervous than the rest of the girls. "There is no Guardian Ninjas"

"Exactly!" cried Caleb. "I've heard they appear in Heatherfield High since the first ones appeared for almost 800 years ago!"

"I think they have to wait until like a robot or a monster to appear, Caleb" explained Taranee, trying to be on the positive side of things, but Caleb really wanted to see them.

"Don't you see?" he said. "We're their number one fans!"

"Caleb…" Cornelia began, but Hay Lin interrupted her.

"It's not like they're going to appear just for a meet-and-greet" she pointed out. That suddenly gave Will an idea and how to make Caleb happy.

"Or…can they?" she replied to the girls without Caleb noticing and they began to plan the meet-and-greet…

Meanwhile, Nerissa and Shagon were STILL coming up with a design for a robot that can destroy the Guardian Ninjas and Shagon just thought of an idea when their phone rang.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed together as Nerissa hurried over to her desk to answer the phone which replied: "Nerissa, you husband is on the line".

Nerissa tried to grab the phone but she stumbled on the handle and almost tripped. Luckily, she managed to hold onto the handle steadily and politely answered it.

"Hey honey" she answered in a lovely but evil voice that could almost make her throat sore. She heard her husband's voice getting angrier and complaining along the way. After a long chat, Nerissa replied: "OK, I'm on my way".

Nerissa then slammed the phone so hard she almost broke her desk. She then turned to Shagon, who was about to tell Nerissa his robot design, but Nerissa wasn't too happy.

"HOW I AM SUPPOSED TO WORK FOR CEDRIC WHILE MY SON KEEPS GETTING INTO TROUBLE AT SCHOOL?" Nerissa roared.

"Kids these days" moaned Shagon, who knew a lot about Nerissa's son since him and Nerissa first meet.

"Shagon…" moaned Nerissa, drinking her cup of coffee that one of her Robo-Gorillas made her just after Cedric left. "Just get down to your lab and build me something deadly to DESTORY the Guardian Ninjas for good!"

Nerissa got too over excited about destroying the Guardian Ninjas that she slammed her fist onto her desk and spilling her coffee on her face and in her long black hair that went to her waist.

"On second thought, forget about the cup holders on the robot you designed…" she commanded Shagon.

Shagon flipped the pages of his notepad when he came across the ideas for the designs of the robot. With his pencil, he crossed of "cup holders" on his list. He then raced down to his lab ready to create the robot that was going to destroy the Guardian Ninjas…

**To be continued… **


	9. Chapter 2: Last Stall On The Earth Pt 3

Chapter 2: Last Stall On The Earth: Part 3

At lunchtime in Heatherfield High, Caleb was eating his lunch but the girls were in the toilet and still haven't eaten their lunch. Caleb was beginning to worry that they may never come back.

"Girls, if you don't want me to eat all of your lunch, just come out of the bathroom, ok?" said Caleb, climbing over the table. He was just about to eat the girls' lunch when he suddenly heard the voice of Will crying: "SMOKEBOMB!"

In a puff of pink smoke, the Guardian Ninjas suddenly appeared right in front of Caleb! Everyone gasped as their beautiful wings glittered in the sunlight.

"Yes, it is us: THE GUARDIAN NINJAS!" announced Will as everyone screamed and raced over to the Guardian Ninjas, asking for autographs and power abilities and awesome skills.

"FINALLY!" screamed Caleb, climbing off the table and racing over to the girls. "Guys, come out of the bathroom, the Guardian Ninjas showed up!"

Cornelia gave a confused look at Caleb, his eyes opened wide about the fact the Guardian Ninjas appeared right in front of him. She was worried that Caleb might find out about the girls' secret identity.

Meanwhile, in Principal Knickerbocker's office, Nerissa and husband, Noah were called in to discuss their son, Noriah, and his problems at school. Principal Knickerbocker was just about to give Noriah detention when all of a sudden, they were cries of: "The Guardian Ninjas are in the cafeteria!"

"Oh, the Guardian Ninjas!" cried Principal Knickerbocker, who got up from her seat. "We'll take a fiver, shall we?"

"I'm getting out of here!" shouted Noriah, following the principal out of her office.

"Seriously" moaned Noah, turning to Nerissa with seriousness on his face. "If you don't destroy the Guardian Ninjas, that's all you complain about on the way home"

"You're the best, honey!" cheered Nerissa. She kissed Noah on the cheek before getting out her mobile and ringing Shagon, racing to see what was going on with the Guardian Ninjas.

"Hello, Shagon speaking" answered Shagon. He just building his robot that could destroy the Guardian Ninjas.

"The Guardian Ninjas are at the school right now" replied Nerissa, who reached the cafeteria where the Guardian Ninjas were practicing their skills. "RELEASE THE ROBOT!"

"His name is Robo-Frogman" sighed Shagon, correcting Nerissa.

"RELEASE THE ROBO-FROGMAN!" shouted Nerissa. Unfortunately, some of the students looked at Nerissa. Quietly, Nerissa smiled as she put her phone away.

Shagon also put his phone away and took out and electrical appliance. He thrust the appliance into the Robo-Frogman while the robot began to turn and felt power through him. After a few minutes, Shagon pulled out the appliance and described the Guardian Ninjas to Robo-Frogman.

Robo-Frogman then burst out of the lair and marched towards Heatherfield High, ready to destroy the Guardian Ninjas…

**To be continued… **


	10. Chapter 2: Last Stall On The Earth Pt 4

Chapter 2: Last Stall On The Earth: Part 4

In the cafeteria, the Guardian Ninjas were happy with their first meet-and-greet session, but little did they know that Robo-Frogman was coming to destroy them.

"Now as a Guardian Ninja, we must be prepared at any time to fight our monsters" began Irma, creating an aqua bubble with her hands.

"We must be prepared to do this!" said Taranee, doing a fire punch with her hand.

"And this!" cheered Cornelia, doing a powerful earth kick.

"And how can we not forget this!" replied Hay Lin, doing a twist and summoned a giant hurricane, impressing Caleb.

"Well, we better go now," said Will, taking out a smoke bomb out of her hand. "See you next time we're around!" But before Will can even shout smoke bomb, Caleb grabbed Cornelia's leg.

"WAIT!" he called as the other girls looked at Caleb and Cornelia. "I've just got some of my friends in the bathroom, PLEASE can you hold on for a little longer?" he begged Cornelia.

"Awww, that's so sweet of you" lied Cornelia, itching her head, confused about Caleb of holding her leg. "But we can't, we must be off!" she nodded at Will to do the smoke bomb.

But before Will could even throw a smoke bomb, Robo-Frogman appeared by breaking down the door! Everyone started to scramble out of the cafeteria to avoid being hit by the deadly robot. And the girls noticed it.

Nerissa also noticed the robot and thanked Shagon quietly for it. "Yes, destroy" she commanded the Robo-Frogman. "DESTORY!"

Robo-Frogman was destroying the tables as the students began to race around, finding some place to hide. For Will and the girls, this wasn't easy for them, but they did recognise that it is a robot and something else too…

"Our first monster fight in the school!" whispered Cornelia, who already got it. "THIS IS SO AMAZING!"

All at the same time, the girls flew over to the robot and landed down together.

"Robot" Irma began, taking out her ninja weapon, the Ninja Tacos. "Be prepared to get…" Before Irma could finish her sentence, Robo-Frogman punched her right in the chest! Worried and shocked, the other Ninja Guardians flew after her.

"Ouch!" moaned Caleb, swiping his phone out and texted Cornelia. "Hurry up girls, the Guardian Ninjas are getting owned!" After that he pressed 'Send'.

Meanwhile, in the corridors, Irma rubbed her back after what happened. The other Guardian Ninjas flew down just as Cornelia's phone beeped. She took it out and read the message.

"I wouldn't say we were getting owned" she sighed, putting her phone away in her pocket.

Robo-Frogman had just managed to catch up with them just as Irma got up. Will took out her Ninja Sword and the girls began to fight. First, Cornelia wrapped Robo-Frogman with her ribbon. Then, Will began to slice, but Robo-Frogman blocked it!

"Uh-Oh!" Hay Lin already knew that this was going to hurt.

Robo-Frogman unwrapped himself and sent Cornelia tumbling down the basement! Cornelia felt the pain as she bumped her head on the stairs, then landed down on the floor with a thump. The other girls flew down to see if Cornelia was ok.

"Great" she moaned, getting up. "We ARE getting owned!"

"Corny! Are you alright?" asked Will.

"I'm fine, Will" replied Cornelia. "But that monster was tough!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Irma. "Even our powers and weapons don't work!"

"Even we DID believe in ourselves!" Hay Lin pointed out.

"Maybe the Guardian NinjaNomicon could help us out!" screamed Taranee as the girls flew over to the girls' toilet which could keep the safe. "Will, open the book!"

As Will took out the Guardian NinjaNomicon, she wasn't too about opening it. Last time they went there, Cornelia got into a little bit of a mood and they went on a crazy ride through its pages.

"Will!" commanded Taranee, who heard the monster coming downstairs. "NOW!"

So Will opened the book as fast as she could as the girls' minds were absorbed into the book without Robo-Frogman noticing…

**To be continued… **


	11. Chapter 2: Last Stall On The Earth Pt 5

Chapter 2: Last Stall On The Earth: Part 5

As the pages of the Guardian NinjaNomicon, the girls landed on the page they were looking for, or in fact the Guardian NinjaNomicon wants them to look for.

"Combination always works as one" read Irma.

"What do we need to do?" asked Taranee, who didn't know what to do this time round.

"WORK TOGETHER!" cried Cornelia, who got it this time round. "We need to combine our attacks and weapons together to defeat the monster!"

"Cornelia…" gasped Will, shocked by Cornelia just did then. "You're a star today! Why didn't you think of that before?"

"Well, I…" Cornelia was about to speak when all of a sudden, Hay Lin jumped so high that the floor cracked below them. All the girls fell down the hole and found themselves right back in the toilet.

"Get your foot outta my face!" moaned Irma, pushing herself out of the pile of Guardian Ninjas.

"No time!" commanded Will, who sorted the pile out. "We've gotta find that monster"

Meanwhile, outside Heatherfield High, Robo-Frogman was still creating chaos! After he destroyed Principal Knickerbocker's car, he started to throw the students around! Luckily, most of the teachers caught them.

Nerissa was impressed by Shagon's robot creation! Soon, Cedric will come out of his hole and rule Heatherfield! Her happiness was almost perfect until Will cried out: "SMOKE BOMB!"

The Guardian Ninjas soon appeared right in front of Robo-Frogman! Everyone screamed and began to chant: "Guardian Ninjas!"

The girls smiled and thanked the people who supported them and began to fight Robo-Frogman. First up way Hay Lin, she used her Ninja Chainsickle to hook Robo-Frogman on the arm. Then, Cornelia used her Ninja Ribbon to wrap Robo-Frogman's other arm. Will then sliced both arms with her Ninja Sword. All the girls then flew together in a line.

"Alright, Guardian Ninjas" commanded Will, raising her hands in the air. "COMBINE!"

All the Guardian Ninjas all raised their hands on Robo-Frogman and released their magic at Robo-Frogman. Hay Lin released purple magic, Taranee released orange magic, Cornelia released green magic, Irma released blue magic and finally, Will released pink magic. With one blast of combined powers, Robo-Frogman was destroyed!

Nerissa felt tears in her eyes and took out her phone and shouted: "SHAGON! MAKE ME A MORE DEADLIER ONE NEXT TIME!" She then walked away and the Guardian Ninjas disappeared with another smoke bomb.

After the girls took their masks off, they all raced outside to meet everyone. Only to bump into Caleb on the way.

"Hey, Caleb" blushed Will.

"Oh, you think I'm a spy on you lot!" replied Caleb, crossing his arms.

"I don't get that at all, buddy" shrugged Irma.

"I know what you've been you too" Caleb smiled at them, who got a little bit of news for them.

"You do?" Taranee choked, shocked by the news Caleb brought.

"Yep. First you guys are gone and then the Guardian Ninjas show up. And then the Guardian Ninjas are gone and then you appear" Caleb explained to the girls. "I know your secret"

"Listen, Caleb we wanted to tell you for so…" Cornelia began but Caleb hold her back.

"It's too late now!" Caleb interrupted her. "I figured it out of course!"

"That is such a relief, Caleb!" Hay Lin sighed. "It's been dying that we couldn't tell you!"

But Caleb was too busy talking to himself. The girls decided to give him a surprise! So they all took out their masks and put them on. Suddenly, Caleb gasped.

"Wait, you're the Guardian Ninjas?" he asked, confused. Then he suddenly saw the big wings and cried: "My friends are the Guardian Ninjas?!"

The girls all smiled at Caleb and hugged each other. "This is amazing!" Caleb cried. "I'm going to tell everyone!"

But Will shook her head. "You can't tell anyone"

"That stinks" moaned Caleb, crossing his arms again.

"No Caleb, this stinks" said Cornelia, putting her hand on Caleb's shoulder. She nodded her head at Will ready to do the smoke bomb and they all disappeared in the pink cloud of Guardian Ninjas…


	12. Chapter 3: House Of 1,000 Hurricanes Pt1

Chapter 3: House Of 1,000 Hurricanes: Part 1

**Inspired by the RC9GN episode: "House Of 1,000 Boogers"**

The Guardian Ninjas flew through the top of Heatherfield High, contracting on their enemy, which is another robot. Hay Lin jumped through the sky and did a double somersault, and then landed down right in front of the robot lizard with one knee up.

"Where do you think you're going then?" Hay Lin asked as the other Guardian Ninjas flew down beside her. The robo-lizard looked at them before running up the wall.

"Oh how sneaky of you" mocked Irma looking at the robo-lizard. "Ok, guess I'll fly after it then!"

"Hey! Wait up Irma!" moaned Cornelia, flying after her. All the girls flew in time with the robo-lizard, catching up with it. Hay Lin suddenly stopped flying when they were at the edge of the roof.

"Nah, too easy to beat" she smirked. She took out her Ninja Chainsickle and threw it with all of her might and with one hook; the robo-lizard went onto the floor.

"Nice one, Hay Lin!" cheered Will, who landed down with her and the other girls. But before Will could even slice the robo lizard, Hay Lin's phone rang.

"Uh…could you excuse us for a moment, kay?" Irma whispered to the robo-lizard but it growled at her while Hay Lin whipped her phone out.

"Hey Caleb" Hay Lin said in a cheery voice. "What's up this time?"

"Guess what?" said the voice of Caleb through Hay Lin's phone. "Noriah's inviting everyone to the biggest party of the year, right now!"

Inside Heatherfield High, Noriah, the school bully, was punching the other students. That means that they were invited to the biggest party of the whole year of Heatherfield High: The Party Bash! This happens every year at Heatherfield High and it was on everyone's lips. All the Guardian Ninjas looked at each other in happiness as they all try to fight the robo-lizard as well.

"We have to go this year!" screamed Irma, sending a water jet at the robo-lizard.

"I know!" cried Taranee, throwing her Ninja Ball at the robot, while avoiding its attack at the same time. "It's amazing!"

"Hey, I've heard last year they had the Guardian Ninjas invited!" Cornelia remembered, her face lit up at that moment.

"Oh My God! Yeah, Noriah gave out free tickets to see Matt and the Rockers of Light LIVE!" explained Will, so excited to see Matt at the party. Matt and his band were also invited to the party to perform at the party.

Hay Lin chuckled. "Alright, Caleb" she said with a smile on her face. "We'll be right here after we brain the lizard" And with that, she whipped her phone away.

The girls all threw out their weapons out of their suits. But before they could even use them, the robot lizard breathed out green smoke in their faces.

At the same time, all the Guardian Ninjas sneezed but Hay Lin released a tiny hurricane from her nose and it flew into the robo-lizard's mouth.

"That was ick, Hay Lin!" coughed Cornelia.

"Sorry!" Hay Lin blushed.

"Hang on a second," Will pointed out. "The robot vanished!"

All the girls gasped together and huddled each other tight.

Hay Lin whipped out her phone again and had a worried impression on her face. "Caleb says if we don't hurry up, we'll miss the invites to the party!"

"Let's go now, Will!" begged Irma, grabbing onto Will's arm. "We don't want to miss Matt's band perform at the party!"

"Alright, Irma" said Will. "Let's go and find Noriah and get invited!"

As the girls flew out of sight, unknown to them, the robo-lizard appeared from his hiding place and went back to its master, Nerissa, to tell her the good news…

**To be continued… **


	13. Chapter 3: House Of 1,000 Hurricanes Pt2

Chapter 3: House Of 1,000 Hurricanes: Part 2

Noriah was still doing the invites to the Party Bash that Caleb began to worry that the girls were taking their time with the robot. To Caleb's relief, Will and the others arrive just in time to get their invites. They all saw Noriah coming towards them but he looked at them confused.

"You are all in my gym class!" he cried out, recognising the girls and Caleb, who had their arms ready for their invites. "You do the Matt and the Rockers of Light dance!"

"Yup, you got it!" Irma replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Check THIS out!"

All the girls and Caleb performed one of the songs: "How Will I Love You". This is one of the bands' best song and all the girls loved this one. When they finished the song, Noriah was not too happy.

"That was LAME!" he shouted so that bit on the ceiling almost came off. "NO INVITE FOR ANY OF YOU!"

Caleb began one of his meltdowns and groaned at the girls. "Why do you have to be always late!" he moaned.

"Sorry, bro" Hay Lin said, smiling.

Back at Hay Lin's house, everyone was feeling down about the Party Bash.

"The biggest party in the whole of high school and we've not invited!" moaned Irma, slumping herself onto the sofa, crossing her arms as well.

"It really burns" agreed Taranee, joining into the sofa with Irma. Cornelia, also in a mood and wanting to see Matt and the Rockers of Light, also slumped onto the sofa.

"It's too bad we can't sneak in" Caleb said, sitting on his chair. "It's not like some of us are GUARDIAN NINJAS, Will" he pointed out.

But Will had to explain to Caleb about the most important thing: keeping their identity safe from other people.

"Caleb, we can't just transform into Guardian Ninjas just because we want to go to the Party Bash" she explained, sinking into the sofa.

But Hay Lin had an idea. "Now if we had an enemy in the party then that will make us-"

"OH MY FLOWERS!" Cornelia suddenly cried in shock. She dived into Will's bag and brought out the Guardian NinjaNomicon. "We must go in the book right now!"

"Corny, calm down!" cried Irma, grabbing the book away from Cornelia, who just couldn't lose her grip.

"Alright, alright" giggled Will, sitting on the sofa with Hay Lin and the others. "Caleb, will you be alright?"

"Sure, I'll be fine" Caleb sighed, reading a magazine from the self of Hay Lin's book rack. "I'll be ok. I just hope you don't get knocked out"

"Trust me" Irma replied as Will opened the Guardian NinjaNomicon. "We will never get knocked out by the… Oofh!" Irma was soon knocked out by the Guardian NinjaNomicon's magic once again and was about to face another Guardian Ninja lesson all over again. Caleb sighed as he carried on with his magazine.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 3: House Of 1,000 Hurricanes Pt3

Chapter 3: House Of 1,000 Hurricanes: Part 3

The Guardian NinjaNomicon breezed through the girls' mind as they soon found the page that Cornelia was looking for.

"A Guardian Ninja must master the Art of Stealth" Cornelia read carefully.

"Yeah, yeah we got it, Corny. Can we go on?" moaned Irma, crossing her arms.

"That's JUST want we need to do!" replied Will. "We need to reveal-conceal-conceal-reveal!"

"And camouflage ourselves!" cried Hay Lin, tapping onto Taranee's shoulder. "That will be amazing!"

"Camouflaging is a good idea" explained Taranee, but the ground beneath the girls slid under the feet and they went flying through the page and ended up back in Hay Lin's house, where Caleb was still reading his magazine.

"Oh, back from the book of hell, are we?" Caleb moaned, looking at the girls all piled up on the sofa.

Irma couldn't hold her breath for much longer. "Caleb…" she said breathlessly. "We've got six tickets to the Party Bash!"

Meanwhile, Shagon burst open the door to Nerissa's lair, looking all worn out.

"Nerissa! The Party Bash is going to start soon!"

"NOT NOW SHAGON!" Nerissa roared at him. "Not when I am coming up for my deadly plan…"

"But… the party" begged Shagon, disappointed. "I got my costume ready…"

But Nerissa wasn't paying attention to him anymore. "ENOUGH SHAGON! You will stay here and carry out my plan to destroy the Guardian Ninjas!"

"You mean find out the Guardian Ninjas' identity first" corrected Shagon, sighing as he went over to Nerissa, who smirked.

"That's right. First, I'm going to find the Guardian Ninjas' secret identity and then once I've Cedric, BAM! The Guardian Ninjas are destroyed!"

Shagon was a bit worried. "But Nerissa, wouldn't Cedric know about the secret identities that the Guardian Ninjas have?"

But Nerissa STILL wasn't listening to Shagon. "And thanks to your little creation you made in the lab earlier, I've now got one of the Guardian Ninjas' identities!"

Shagon pressed a button and suddenly a hurricane appeared from its mouth. Nerissa caught the hurricane onto a sheet of paper and put it in a box carefully.

"Now, Shagon" commanded Nerissa. "Get the lair ready for the reveal of the Guardian Ninja's identity! While I'll get ready for the Party Bash!"

Shagon moaned at Nerissa. "But Nerissa" he begged. "I really want to go…"

"NO BUTS!" roared Nerissa, who got mad at Shagon already. "JUST HURRY UP ALREADY!"

Shagon sighed as Nerissa hurried out of the room to ready while Shagon when to the lair. All the while, Cedric was watching. This is going to be a Party Bash anyone will forget…

**To be continued… **


	15. Chapter 3: House Of 1,000 Hurricanes Pt4

Chapter 3: House Of 1,000 Hurricanes: Part 4

"We're finally here!" Will huffed, as she and the other girls arrived at the front gates of Noriah's house.

"I wish I had a house like that…" Cornelia sighed, jealous of Noriah right now.

"Well, you can have that house once we get inside" said Irma, patting on Cornelia's camouflaged shoulder. "Now let's have a party of a lifetime!"

All the girls high-fived each other and raced towards the front door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" moaned Caleb, hurrying after the girls.

When they reached the front door, they all sighed as a Robo-Monkey scanned all of them. All of a sudden, the Robo-Monkey gave them a thumbs up meaning that they can go in.

"YES!" Irma screamed, opening the doors to the party. "WE ARE HERE!"

All the girls and Caleb gasped as they looked everywhere at the Party Bash. There was a chocolate fountain, an gigantic water slide with rubber rings, an gigantic bouncy castle and a stage that Matt and the Rockers are going to perform live.

"This is going to be amazing!" cheered Hay Lin. "What shall we do, first?"

"Um…let's try the chocolate fountain, first!" replied Taranee.

Everyone had a great time. They went on the slide TEN times and stuffed their faces with strawberries and marshmallows in the chocolate fountain. Then, Irma jumped over the bouncy castle and Cornelia fell out of her rubber ring on the water slide!

Just before Matt and the Rockers of Light were about to perform, Hay Lin noticed something…

"Hey, who's that?" she whispered.

Will went a little closer to Nerissa, who was talking to her husband, Noah when she suddenly noticed Will.

"Hello! Are you enjoying the party?" Nerissa asked Will.

"Yes, we are all are" Will smiled.

"Good" Nerissa said cheerfully. "Have you tried our hurricane games yet?"

"WILL!" cried Taranee, who was worried among the other girls.

"I'll be right back!" Will said to Nerissa and hurried over to the other girls. "What is it, Taranee?"

"We saw the SAME robo-lizard that we fought earlier!" explained Cornelia, pointing to a robot that looked exactly liked the one they fought earlier.

"WHAT? How can that be?" asked Will.

"I don't know" explained Hay Lin. "I think it's sucking up all the hurricanes and… it may be my fault."

"HAY LIN!" cried Irma. "How?"

"I'm sorry" sighed Hay Lin. "I may sneezed a tiny hurricane into the robo-lizard's mouth and I think it may come and try to destroy us…"

"Hey girls!" called Caleb. He was playing the hurricane games that Nerissa told Will earlier. "This game is awesome! Do you want to play?"

"No time for that now, Caleb" Hay Lin commanded. "Can you distract Noriah for us?"

"Sure thing!" Caleb said. "Good luck, girls!"

"Thanks!" Will said. "All right girls, let's go!"

**To be continued… **


	16. Chapter 3: House Of 1,000 Hurricanes Pt5

Chapter 3: House Of 1,000 Hurricanes: Part 5

The girls entered the room when they saw the robo-lizard chasing down the hallway. Worried, the girls put on their ninja masks and flew down after the robot. They were just only halfway when Hay Lin noticed something. She suddenly stopped flying and took out her Ninja Chainsickle.

"Hay Lin, what's wrong?" asked Irma, flying over to Hay Lin. "We've got a lizard to catch!"

"I think the lizard has already found its place" explained Hay Lin. "Look!"

All the girls flew into where Hay Lin was and they all looked and gasped. Nerissa smiled as she collect yet another hurricane.

"That's the same woman I've talked to earlier!" cried Will.

"Does that mean…she's our enemy?" gasped Taranee.

"Correct" Cornelia figured out. "I mean…look at her hair!"

"No time!" commanded Will, unsheathing her Ninja Sword. "Let's stop this Hurricane Business!"

Nerissa was getting to excited about finding out the Guardian Ninjas' identity that she went into a little dance. Shagon sighed and shook his head.

Nerissa was just about to grab another hurricane when all of a sudden…

"SMOKEBOMB!"

Nerissa gasped as the Guardian Ninjas appeared with their weapons, ready to fight.

"Oh, you're just in time, Guardian Ninjas" Nerissa smirked, going over to the machine and let go of another hurricane into the machine. "You are about to see your identities for REAL!"

The girls gasped as they saw the machine. One of the person's hurricane slot appeared on the machine. After a few minutes, the machine said: "NO MATCH". It then moved to the next hurricane slot.

This made Hay Lin a little bit worried. She turned around and looked at the other hurricane slots. A crane suddenly appeared and took one of the hurricane slots that had her name on it! Her heart began to panic because her identity will be revealed!

"Guys!" she whispered nervously. "I've gotta save my slot!"

But Will wasn't playing attention to Hay Lin, she was too busy hearing what Nerissa had to say. Angry, Hay Lin flew to her slot which was almost into the machine. She threw her Ninja Chainsickle into her slot, which went flying into the machine!

"NO!" screamed Hay Lin, sulking onto the floor, upset by what has happened.

But Nerissa was rather pleased. "Thank you very much, young Guardian Ninja" she said, almost laughing. "Now I can tell Cedric all about your identity!" At that moment, everyone began to fight the robo-lizards that appeared out of nowhere.

Hay Lin felt really bad. Maybe she wasn't a Guardian Ninja after all. Maybe she should hide away from the world. _Wait a minute!_ she thought _That's it!_

There was a Guardian NinjaNomicon lesson that Hay Lin remembered before they went to the party.

"A Guardian Ninja must master the Art of Stealth!" remembered Hay Lin. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic. "Conceal!" she cried and she suddenly disappeared!

"WHAT?" Nerissa cried and turned around. All the other Guardian Ninjas turned around and saw that Hay Lin did vanish before their own eyes.

Will just realized what Hay Lin did. "That's it!" she cried. "Alright girls, conceal!"

On that word, all the Guardian Ninjas disappeared.

"OH MY GOD!" cried Nerissa, shocked by what has happened. "SHAGON! Are YOU a Guardian Ninja?!"

Both Shagon and Nerissa both looked at the machine. The machine still had Hay Lin's hurricane slot but instead it had a picture of Shagon which read "MATCH"

"Reveal!" cried all of the Guardian Ninjas as the reappeared in front of Nerissa and Shagon.

"Sorry, Nerissa" smirked Will. "I bet we'll be taking our move now. SMOKEBOMB!"

As soon as the Guardian Ninjas left, Nerissa looked at Shagon, angered by what has happened.

A few minutes later and the girls found themselves outside of Noriah's house. Caleb did distract Noriah for long enough so that the girls can fight the robo-lizards. After the fight, Noriah did found out that they did gate-crashed the party but he let them stayed for the Matt and the Rockers of Light performance but then he kicked them out after that.

"OK" Irma moaned, brushing the dust off her clothes. "WHAT THE JUICE HAS HAPPENED?"

"Sorry Irma" sighed Will. "We've got kicked out"

"At least we've got to see Matt" Cornelia pointed out.

"Not bad for our first high school party!" cheered Taranee. "Right, Hay Lin?"

But Hay Lin was paying attention to the sky. All the girls looked up at the sky and all gasped.

"Are those…fireworks?" asked Caleb.

And indeed Caleb was right. Fireworks shot up from the sky like colourful sweets. All the girls went up against Noriah's fence to watch the beautiful display during the first high school party finale…


	17. Chapter 4: Viva El Ocean: Pt 1

Chapter 4: Viva El Ocean: Part 1

**Inspired by the RC9GN episode: "Viva El Nomicon"**

Irma flew over the top of Heatherfield High School. A snake-like robot was following after her, making its every move on the Guardian Ninja, hissing at her.

Irma, frightened by the robot, landed on the very top of the school, calming herself while the robot found Irma's hiding place.

"Calm yourself buddy" Irma said, leaning against the school flag. "You forgot that I am currently in the zone right now"

The robot monster roared at Irma, who didn't listen to the robot at all.

"You don't understand?" replied Irma, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, let me explain to you about the zone I am in…"

The zone first began on Monday when the Guardian Ninjas began to fight a cyclops monster that Nerissa sent. Their weapons were no match for it until Irma sent an aqua jet at it, causing its eye to come out. The eye landed into one of the student's salad which Cornelia thought that is yucky. She thought it was even more yucky when the student screamed and everyone ran out.

"WOW IRMA!" cheered Hay Lin. "You ARE in the zone!"

"Why, thank you" Irma smiled. The other Guardian Ninjas sighed.

On the next day, the Guardian Ninjas were fighting robo-frogs. Irma already knew that frogs like the water so she had an idea. She created a little pool full of water and called for the frogs to come over to her little pool. The robo-frogs jumped into the pool and got destroyed.

"Well, what do you know?" Irma said to herself. "I AM in the zone!"

Then came Thursday and the Guardian Ninjas were a little bit scared because they were facing robot spider, which freaked Taranee a tiny bit.

"Um, Will…" said Taranee. "I'm not a big spider fan or anything but… can we destroy them NOW!"

Irma looked at the one thousand eyes of the robot monsters. She knew it was going to be easy to defeat but since she was in the zone, she found it super easy to defeat.

"Well then, let me introduce you to my aqua bubbles!" Irma released a couple of bubbles at the spiders and which each bubble, they got destroyed

"IN THE ZONE!" cheered Irma while the other girls sighed.

The monster still roared at Irma even after she mentioned her story.

"Oh, well, nothing happened in the zone on Wednesday" explained Irma, flying into the air. "But the point is: ME: Zone, You: NOT!"

The monster got angry and charged at Irma. Luckily, Irma flew out of the way just in time to join the other Guardian Ninjas.

"Took you long enough!" moaned Cornelia, flicking her long blonde hair.

"What happened up there?" asked Taranee, crossing her arms.

"Did you get hurt?" worried Hay Lin.

"No time for explaining now" explained Will. "COMBINE!"

After the Guardian Ninjas all combined their attacks and defeated the robot which weakened it, Irma flew over to the robot.

"See?" Irma smiled. "IN THE ZONE!" She punched the robot in the face, glad to be in the zone again…

**To be continued… **


	18. Chapter 4: Viva El Ocean: Pt 2

Chapter 4: Viva El Ocean: Part 2

Nerissa looked in anger as Irma punched the robot on her screen.

"SHAGON! That's the last robot for this week!" moaned Nerissa, walking over her desk.

Shagon went over to Nerissa. "I did the best that I can!" he sighed.

"That's because WEEK after WEEK, you've tried your best on lost every robot every time the Guardian Ninjas come!" roared Nerissa, charging to the robot desk, destroyed by the Guardian Ninjas.

"Didn't lose any on Wednesdays" pointed out Shagon.

"THAT'S because I took the WHOLE company to Elemental Land!" shouted Nerissa.

Shagon suddenly smiled at the fact of Elemental Land. He, Nerissa and the Robo-Monkeys all went to Elemental Land every Wednesday. Last week, a Robo-Monkey was sick on another Robo-Monkey on the roller coaster so Nerissa had to clean it off.

"I see you like Wednesdays now, do you?" smiled Nerissa, coming over to Shagon.

"What do you think? I ADORE Wednesdays!" cheered Shagon, putting on his Elemental Land hat on from last week.

"If you want another one of those, YOU'LL BULID ME THE DEADLIEST ROBOT EVER!" Nerissa screamed at him.

Shagon didn't know how too but he put on his earphones to stop Nerissa's screaming from defending him.

Irma opened the doors to Heatherfield High, feeling relaxed and still in the zone after one week went. She started to walk down the corridors, waving hello to all the people but felt her heart beat fast when she past the boys. Irma was enjoying her relaxing time until the school bully, Noriah, went into her way which Irma bumped into.

"I'm going to give you a weggie to all of your friends, Water Girl!" Noriah made his move onto Irma.

Irma felt her heart panicked a little bit as she began to worry about her weggie from Noriah. Luckily, she had a plan to get out.

"Hey look!" she cried, pointing her finger. "It's that guy!"

Noriah turned his head around. "That guy?" He suddenly raced down the corridors crying out: "I HATE THAT GUY!"

"I told you!" Irma sang to herself. "THE ZOOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEE!"

"Hey Irma!" called out Will. "We've got a Guardian NinjaNomicon lesson here!"

"Alright, alright" sighed Irma, joining with the other Guardian Ninjas. "Just one lesson and then: back in the zone!"

The other girls sighed.

"Irma" moaned Cornelia. "Isn't is the time you got OUT of the zone?"

"Sorry guys!" Irma shrugged. "This zone is just my thing!"

Inside the Guardian NinjaNomicon, the girls landed down on a gigantic book that was the twice the size of the Guardian NinjaNomicon itself. The girls gasped as words appeared on the book, which was their lesson.

"The only knowledge a Guardian Ninja can possess is the knowledge that she possesses no knowledge" Taranee read from the giant book.

"What does that even mean anyway?" Hay Lin asked the girls.

"I'll tell you what it means" Irma replied. "When you're in the zone, you're in the zone!"

"IRMA!" moaned all the girls, getting tired of Irma's zone. They could only wish they got rid of Irma's zone for good. Luckily, maybe French class could get Irma out of the zone…

**To be continued… **


	19. Chapter 4: Viva El Ocean: Pt 3

Chapter 4: Viva El Ocean: Part 3

In French Class, Irma sat down on her seat. Hay Lin, Taranee and Caleb were quiet as Irma looked at Caleb in the eye.

"Still in the zone?" asked Caleb.

"STILL in the zone" replied Irma, getting out her pencil.

"Not you too, Caleb" moaned Taranee, putting on her glasses. "Since when YOU got into Irma's zone"

"Since Irma told me last week" explained Caleb, crossing his arms on his table.

Hay Lin sighed. "But both you of need to be out of the zone for our French report" she explained. "If you are in the zone, we'll get an F!"

"Don't worry!" smiled Irma. "'We'll pass our French report with flying colours!" she high fived Caleb, who agreed with Irma.

Hay Lin and Taranee looked at each other in confusion as the first person went up for their report.

After the fifth person went up and passed with flying colours, it was Irma's, Hay Lin's and Taranee's turn for their report. As soon as Irma rose up, Caleb whispered to her.

"Make sure you pass" he said.

"I will" Irma whispered back and soon joined Hay Lin and Taranee for their report.

The report was going well for the girls until Irma did some Spanish instead of French and saying about a Mexican Death Bear. Their teacher got so mad that she gave Hay Lin and Taranee a C but gave Irma an F!

When break time came, everyone got mad at Irma for getting an F in the French Report, but Irma said she was too busy in the zone which made all the girls annoyed. Caleb later joined the girls as they went on their way to their next lesson.

"I did not see that coming, Irma" replied Caleb.

"Don't worry Caleb" Irma said, taking deep breaths. "Remember one thing: I am still in the zone"

"ENOUGH WITH THE ZONE!" shouted Cornelia.

"It's ok" replied Taranee, patting on Cornelia's shoulder. "We'll just go back to Madame Rouge, explain everything and then we'll change Irma's F into a C!"

But before the girls turned around, Irma felt her feet rumble from under the ground. The girls turned around and saw a giant snake monster that Irma defeated earlier. Everyone began to run around in panic, waiting for the Guardian Ninjas to show up.

"Right AFTER we take care of that monster!" commanded Will.

"No! Now's not the time!" screamed Caleb. "First: Irma's grade, then giant snake monster thing"

"Relax, Caleb" replied Irma. "They are super easy to defeat, ok?" Irma was sure she was going to use her zone to defeat it this time.

The girls began to find a hiding place so they can put on their magic ninja masks to transform themselves into Guardian Ninjas. "We'll be back in one minute!" called Hay Lin and after that, they were gone.

Caleb began to worry as one of the band geeks got swallowed by the robot. Little did he know that the Guardian Ninjas were on their way to save the day again…

**To be continued… **


	20. Chapter 4: Viva El Ocean: Pt 4

Chapter 4: Viva El Ocean: Part 4

"Hey!" cried Irma, throwing her Ninja Taco at the monster. The Tacos managed to hit the monster in the tummy, making it roar at the Guardian Ninjas, who just arrived to defeat the monster.

"Spit out the band geek!" commanded Will, unsheathing her sword.

The monster managed to slither over to the girls after it recovered from its tummy pain.

"Yep, you said it" moaned Cornelia.

The monster roared at them, spitting its slime all over the girls and pushing them back to almost the end of the corridor. But Taranee wasn't about to give up on the team. She threw her Ninja Ball at the monster's tummy, making the monster throw up and releasing the band geek, who was covered in smile.

"Wow" he moaned, turning away from the girls. "Thanks, Guardian Ninjas"

Meanwhile, Nerissa and Shagon were watching the battle on Shagon's computer. Shagon was eating popcorn and a toffee apple from last week's adventure at Elemental Land.

"Nice idea, Shagon!" Nerissa smiled. "You go after the Guardian Ninjas, WITH THE EXACT SAME ROBOT!" Her voice rose every second as if she almost made Shagon deaf.

"Oh, and if that wasn't enough" sighed Shagon, taking a bite of his toffee apple.

Shagon and Nerissa watched as the Guardian Ninjas fought the monster. Cornelia wrapped her Ninja Ribbon and flew right to the end of the corridor. The other Guardian Ninjas flew with her and all together, they all combined their powers and took the head off the monster.

Nerissa was shocked. "And the head's off" she moaned, leaning on Shagon's shoulder.

But Shagon gave some good news. "Wait for it…" he replied.

The Guardian Ninjas were pleased with themselves for destroy the robot and gave each other a high five.

Irma began to walk away from the girls. "And now, back in the…"

But before Irma could even take a step, the girls felt another rumble on the ground. Irma turned around and gasped in shock with the other girls. Instead of a robot head, the monster now became a gigantic bear with a snake bottom.

"MEXICAN DEATH BEAR?!" gasped Irma in shock. But before Irma could run, the Death Bear smacked Irma right into the chest, leading herself into a locker.

Nerissa was quite impressed with Shagon's surprise. "Where did you get the Mexican Death Bear?" she asked Shagon. Shagon shrugged his shoulder because he wouldn't tell the secret to Nerissa, who was in front of the computer now.

The Guardian Ninjas were having a difficult time fighting the Mexican Death Bear. Their combined powers didn't work on the monster and their weapons almost got broke by its claws.

Most important of all, the girls kept getting hurt by the monster. So when the monster threw the girls into a safe area, Will immediately took out the Guardian NinjaNomicon.

"We could use some help here" murmured Will, trying to open the book. But no matter how much force Will put into, the book wouldn't open.

"Please open!" begged Hay Lin.

"Just hurry up!" moaned Cornelia.

"Why won't it open?" asked Taranee, confused.

All the girls suddenly gasped as the magic book began to glow and they all looked at Irma.

"Oh really?" Irma moaned at the book. "You're mad at me because I've blew you off earlier?" Irma then began to yell. "OK, fine. I'm sorry that YOU couldn't handle me in the zone! I now apologize"

The girls looked at each other and sighed in relief. They were glad that Irma was finally out of her zone. But suddenly they heard another roar of the Death Bear and begged Will to open it.

"PLEASE OPEN UP!" she shouted and on that word, the Death Bear smacked them and they all black out…

**To be continued… **


	21. Chapter 4: Viva El Ocean: Pt 5

Chapter 4: Viva El Ocean: Part 5

Caleb gasped in shock as he appeared from one of the bins and he saw the girls defeated by the robot, now a Mexican Death Bear.

"Two seconds?" he asked. "More like two minutes!"

"Did we keep you waiting?" Cornelia moaned, waking up. "We're sorry! We lost track of time FIGHTING A MEXICAN DEATH BEAR!"

"Are you sure that's fighting or are you making it up, Corny?" joked Caleb, making Cornelia scowl at him.

Taranee began to stand up weakly. "It's too fast, it's too strong and we don't know how to beat it!" she explained.

Irma put her hands on Caleb's shoulders. "Think Caleb!" she cried. "What do we know about Mexican Death Bears?"

Caleb was confused at Irma's question. "Who do I look like?" he asked in anger. "One of the Spanish students?"

All of a sudden, Will's mind went crystal clear. "That's IT!" she suddenly said.

"What's the matter, Will?" asked a worried Hay Lin.

"Caleb, can you go and find a Spanish student who's like an expert on this stuff?" asked Will.

"Sure thing!" cheered Caleb disappearing from the girls view.

Nerissa and Shagon were on their coffee break from all the excitement from the recent battle.

"What do you think we should do after the battle is over?" asked a sweet Nerissa.

"Maybe go for a little coffee in the café?" asked Shagon.

"That would be lovely" smiled Nerissa.

The battle between the Guardian Ninjas and the Death Bear was getting into suspense. Hay Lin managed to block the attack with her Hurricane Shield, leaving Taranee to use her Ninja Ball to hit the bear into the stomach.

Will was getting worried. "Hurry up, Caleb" she whispered.

From the corner of the hallway, a Spanish student came running up to Irma and tugging her skirt.

"Just in time!" sighed Irma. "Can you tell us how to defeat this creepy bear?"

The student smiled and explained everything she knew about Mexican Death Bears. Then she got to the point into which she replied: "Just rub his belly counter-clockwise then it will put him right to sleep"

"Rub his BELLY?" gasped Cornelia, disappointed by what the student gave to the girls.

The girls all jumped together on the bear and since Irma was in the zone a lot, she had to rub the bear's tummy. Irma rubbed with all her might until all off a sudden; the bear began to fell asleep.

"Keep going Irma!" urged Hay Lin.

Irma, using all of her strength, rubbed the belly of the Death Bear as fast as she could. After a few minutes, the bear fell asleep and Irma passed out.

Nerissa was shocked by what happened that her cup of coffee broke in two.

"Sorry boss" Shagon blushed but smiled at Nerissa again. "But when we go to Elemental Land again next Wednesday, we'll have the same hats again!"

But to Shagon's shock, Nerissa picked up her mobile and dialled it.

"Hello?" she asked. "Ban the following people for next Wednesday: Shagon"

Shagon fainted after hearing Nerissa's words.

Irma woke up suddenly back in her own house. She suddenly found her French report lying in front of her own bed and the Guardian NinjaNomicon. She picked up her French report and read through it.

"A C" she sighed after reading her report. "I finally did it"

Irma took a deep breath as she picked up the Guardian NinjaNomicon.

"Ok" she sighed. "I was being a jerk today. You were right. The only knowledge I do possess is that I possess no knowledge" She turned her head over to her window and sighed.

"And…" she stammered a little bit, thinking about today's events went by.

"I'm not sure what to think about it" she finally said.

Irma opened up the book and suddenly gasped and stopped turning the pages for a second. The lesson that the girls learned today was in there. No magic to zap Irma or the other girls in. Just writing. This shocked Irma a little. But she didn't mind.

"Are we cool, now?" asked Irma. "You'll keep teaching us stuff?" The book suddenly glowed and Irma knew she was going in for an another adventure into the Guardian NinjaNomicon


	22. Chapter 5: Fire Surfers: Pt 1

Chapter 5: Fire Surfers: Part 1

**Inspired by the RC9GN episode: "Wave Slayers" **

It was another sunny day in Heatherfield and everyone was down by the Heatherfield beach. Everyone was lying on their towels, most of them were getting tanned and even some went swimming in the sea.

But for Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, this was no fun day at the beach. Instead, they got jobs as ski waxers for the day which was not fun for them at all.

"I don't get it why we have to do this boring job" moaned Irma.

"Couldn't we JUST tan ourselves on the beach?" asked Cornelia, scrubbing on another jet-ski.

"No we can't, Corny" sighed Will. "We can't just sit around on the beach all day if we want to get the job done"

"It's not fair" moaned Hay Lin, getting some more wax. "If only we could ride the jet-skis that would be more fun!"

Taranee's mind suddenly went bright-eyed. "Hay Lin! That's it!"

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Hay Lin.

"We could ride the jet-skis!" explained Taranee. "I mean, we're on our break now right?"

Will shook her head. "Sorry" she said. "But our boss's watching us" She pointed her finger to a hut where the girls' boss was sitting. He took a sip from his coffee that he was drinking.

"Well…" Irma replied. "Taranee is right. Shall we ride?"

All the girls smiled. They all knew that is day wasn't going to be boring day after all.

While their boss wasn't watching, the girls untied the ropes on the jet-skis and jumped on.

"Does anyone know how this thing works anyway?" asked a confused Irma.

"Easy!" exclaimed Taranee. "All you have to do is turn the key and…"

All the girls did what Taranee told them to do and all of a sudden, they felt their machines start to rumble.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Hay Lin. "Here we go!"

All the girls zoomed away on the crystal blue sea. They all went around the cones, saw dolphins and played tag on the oceans! They had such a great time!

When they were getting back from their fun adventure. Taranee began to worry.

"Guys!" she called out. "I think I'm going to crash!"

But the girls didn't listen to her and poor Taranee was heading for a rock. Taranee felt that she could scream but she hit the rock before she can scream.

"TARANEE!" shouted Will, turning jet-ski towards Taranee, who passed out on the jet-ski.

"Are you ok?" asked Cornelia, touching Taranee's hand, which was cold.

"Let's get her to first aid" suggested Irma.

All the girls nodded the heads and thought that this would be best for Taranee herself. Will put Taranee on her jet-ski and the girls drove into first aid to help Taranee…

**To be continued… **


	23. Chapter 5: Fire Surfers: Pt 2

Chapter 5: Fire Surfers: Part 2

Taranee's eyes fluttered open. She soon saw herself around a first aid room. She also noticed a person in a life jacket walking over to her.

"Are you alright, young lady?" he asked Taranee.

"I-I think so" replied Taranee, weakly.

"Good" explained the doctor. "Because you passed out on your jet-ski, but I'm glad you're ok"

"Can I go and see the others?" asked Taranee.

"No" explained the doctor. "Your back is still in a bad condition; wait for a few minutes then you can leave here ok?"

Inside, Taranee felt bad, but she also felt terrible that she did a bad thing. Hopefully, she could sort her problem out when she could be able to get back out there…

Meanwhile, the other girls were waxing yet another jet-ski, this one the one that Taranee wrecked.

"I do hope she's ok" sighed Irma.

"Poor Taranee" said Cornelia. "She took a turn for the worse"

"It's because we didn't listen to her in the first place" explained Hay Lin, putting more wax on the jet-skis

"Let's just hope for the best" sighed Will.

Suddenly, Caleb came running up to the girls. "I heard what happened!" he panted. "Is Taranee ok?"

"She fine" explained Will. "But her back is really bad"

Caleb also explained to the girls that he was in the ski-jet championships! But the news shocked the girls.

"That's impossible, Caleb!" exclaimed Will. "How did you get in the team anyway?"

"We've gotta tell Taranee!" screamed Irma. "The hot guy is in that team as well!"

All the girls immediately raced over to the first aid place, leaving Caleb to do the work.

In his hole, Cedric began to sniff the air. He knew at that sniff that something was good to be news for him.

"Perfect!" he cried. "I just adore sunny days on the beach, with my hat on and sunscreen"

He slugged down back and sighed. "But since being in this hole for 800 years isn't much fun at the beach. But with much fun around, I am pretty sure I will get out and rule Heatherfield!"

He began to go into a manic laugh and after almost one hour he stopped.

"Who care about laughing too much?" he moaned, sighing and sinking back down. "Nobody hears me anymore!"

Cedric's hand began to glow green once again. He smirked as soon as he saw it. He then began to experiment with his magic that could turn vulnerable people into monsters. He spun his hands around and threw it around. He began to laugh evilly as he knew that he was back in action once again…

**To be continued… **


	24. Chapter 5: Fire Surfers: Pt 3

Chapter 5: Fire Surfers: Part 3

Everyone went around the sea to see the biggest championships of the year! The jet-ski contenders went on their skis, ready to go. But one was missing…

"Hey!" called person from the crowd. "Where's the hot one?"

"He got knocked out from his jet-ski earlier" explained one of the skiers. "So he'll be not in race today. Sorry!"

The entire crowd began to boo. But the skiers looked at each other in confusion. Caleb shrugged his shoulders but still was worried about the girls and Taranee.

In the first aid room, Taranee turned her head and suddenly saw another person sitting in a bed.

"You got hurt too?" she asked him.

"Yep. I also got knocked over on my ski, and now I can't go in the race" he replied.

"Wait a minute!" Taranee said. "You're one of the…"

"That's right!" he said. "I'm Ben and you're…"

"Taranee" replied Taranee. "I also have the same accident with my friends as well"

Ben smiled at Taranee. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Taranee but…" Ben began to broke down into tears. "I am not going to be in the race! I just wish I could be in the race!"

Taranee sighed and wished there could be some way to cheer her new friend up. But no matter how hard she tried, there was no way.

Meanwhile, Cedric sniffed the air yet again and smiled.

"YES!" he cried. "He will be perfect for my plan!"

He started to create a giant whirlpool with his magic, getting stronger by the second. He then threw the whirlpool up into the air into a pipe while he laughed evilly.

Taranee was worried that Ben might be not well again but she wasn't feeling bad herself. Then all of a sudden, she suddenly smelt something funny.

"Hey Ben, can you smell something funny?" she asked.

But Ben didn't reply to Taranee's question.

"Ben?" Taranee asked again.

Taranee suddenly saw green magic coming out of the vent. It swirled around them magically and it went up Ben's nose.

"BEN!" screamed Taranee, getting out of her bed.

Ben suddenly grow very tall and he even grown scales. Worried, Taranee reached for her ninja mask. She was about to put it on but Ben knocked her out. He then roared and went out of the first aid room.

The other girls were watching in awe as the jet-skiers went off! But all of a sudden they hear a noise.

"TARANEE!" screamed Will, getting up from her seat and racing over to the first aid room.

"Wait for us, Will!" cried Irma, chasing after Will.

Cornelia and Hay Lin also chased after Irma and Will to see if Taranee was ok…

**To be continued… **


	25. Chapter 5: Fire Surfers: Pt 4

Chapter 5: Fire Surfers: Part 4

The girls opened the door to the first aid room and gasped in shock when they saw Taranee.

"Taranee! Are you ok?" asked Irma, racing over to Taranee.

"I'm fine" replied Taranee. "But…"

The Guardian NinjaNomicon glowed in Will's bag. "No time for explaining now" she commanded. "We've got a Guardian NinjaNomicon notice!"

In the magical book, the girls came across a mermaid brushing her hair.

"Wow!" gasped Cornelia. "I wish I had that hair!"

The mermaid then sneezed some bubbles and disappeared.

"Bless you!" moaned Irma, flapping her hand.

Bubbles began to float around the girls, including the one with their lesson on it.

"When a Guardian Ninja does wrong, she must own up to her mistake" read Hay Lin.

Taranee sighed. She knew that from the very beginning but before she could speak, the bubbles pushed her and the girls back.

The girls woke up in the first aid room while Will put the Guardian NinjaNomicon away.

"Alright girls!" commanded Will. "Let's go!"

All the girls put on their ninja masks and they were off!

Meanwhile, the crowd began to run around, screaming for help as Ben slashed the seats. He then dived into the ocean and vanished.

The Guardian Ninjas appeared and flew across the slashed seats.

"How could he?" wailed Taranee.

"Don't worry, Taranee" replied Irma. "We'll find him"

"But how are we going to get into the ocean?" pointed out Cornelia.

"I know!" said Irma. She threw her hands into the air and focused on her magic. A blue orb suddenly appeared in her hands. She began to throw the blue orb around her friends. Suddenly, the girls soon found themselves covered in blue light.

"With this light around us, we can breathe underwater" explained Irma.

"Good idea, Irma!" exclaimed Will.

"That was amazing what you did there!" cheered Hay Lin.

"Thanks" Irma blushed. "I never thought I could do it before. But I did anyway!"

"Irma" breathed Taranee. "You are our siren queen!"

Irma smiled and blushed at the same time.

"Alright" commanded Will. "Let's go and save the ocean!"

All the girls' wings shine in the summer sky and all dived into the ocean to save the championships from another one of Cedric's deadly plans…

**To be continued… **


	26. Chapter 5: Fire Surfers: Pt 5

Chapter 5: Fire Surfers: Part 5

The Guardian Ninjas gasped as soon as they saw the ocean. It was crystal blue with lots of cute creatures and beautiful plants on it. A cheeky dolphin squeaked at them while colourful fish swam around the girls.

"I never thought the ocean could be so beautiful" sighed Cornelia.

"This is amazing!" cheered Hay Lin. "It's like we're living in a real ocean!"

Irma began to feel her power grow stronger by the second. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "I know where Ben is now! Follow me!"

Confused, the rest of the Guardian Ninjas followed Irma through the ocean, passing by their new friends of the seas until they found a monster with green scales and had a disgusting smell as well…

"BEN!" shouted Taranee, recognising him and swimming over to him. "Hey Ben! It's me!" she screamed. But Ben roared at her and smacked her right in the chest.

"Alright girls" huffed Will. "Let's go!"

All the girls began to fight Ben. First, Cornelia made the ground crumbled to make a little hole that Ben zipped into. Next, Hay Lin created a huge hurricane that made Ben whizzed around like a milkshake. Finally, Will sliced one of Ben's scales, but Ben didn't turn back to his normal self.

"WHAT?" cried Will, frustrated by what has happened.

At this point, Taranee woke up. She looked around the ocean and gasped by what was going on. The beautiful blue ocean began to turn into a nasty green colour and all the fish began to fall.

But more importantly, she heard a nasty and wicked laugh in her head which made her sick. She suddenly realized how to get Ben back to normal.

"We have to destroy something that he holds most dear!" she cried, her voice almost breaking.

"What do you mean?" asked a worried Hay Lin.

"Because when a Guardian Ninja does wrong, she must own up to her mistake" explained Taranee, repeating the Guardian NinjaNomicon's lesson. "After I crashed on the jet-ski, I realized I made a big mistake and I'm sorry"

"So what are you going to do about it, then?" asked Cornelia.

Taranee's hand began to glow bright orange and her face began to shine. "I'm going to what is best!" And with that, she threw her fireball and it destroyed the thing he had that was most dear to him: his own surf suit. After he transformed backed, Taranee began to lift him up to the ocean's surface, her wings dragging her down at the same time.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Cedric, slamming his fists down. "And I was SO close as well!" He looked up at the sky. "Next time, Guardian Ninjas!" he smirked.

Taranee managed to get Ben up to the surface and explained to him what had happened. Ben was so shocked by that and his team would never win the race! Luckily, the rest of the Guardian Ninjas used their magic to get Ben back on his jet-ski and won the race!

After the race, Ben went over to Taranee, who was scrubbing another jet-ski.

"Hey Taranee" he smiled.

"Oh, hey Ben" Taranee blushed at him.

Ben put his hand on Taranee's shoulder. "I just wanted to say thank you for earlier"

Taranee's face went bright red and was about to say something else but Ben disappeared from her view.

"What's wrong, Taranee?" asked Will.

"Oh, it's nothing" smiled Taranee, turning over to Will. "I'm fine"

"That's good" replied Irma. "Do you want to go swimming with us then?"

Taranee's eyes were opened wide and she smiled. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Let's go!"

All the girls changed into their swimsuits and giggled as the all splashed around in the sea just as the sun was going down on Heatherfield.


	27. Chapter 6: The Ultimate Trial: Pt 1

Chapter 6: The Ultimate Trial: Part 1

At Heatherfield High, everyone was on their lunch break. Most of the girls were sighing over the jocks and the boys were showing off their cool skills.

But at one table, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were just chatting about their recent adventures as Guardian Ninjas.

"So" began Will. "I really did enjoy being a Guardian Ninja so far"

"Same here!" replied Irma, taking a sip from her orange juice. "I mean doing all kinds of different moves is great! I've even practiced some of my own" She began to stand up and began to do some ninja moves. But she accidently tripped on one move and slipped on the floor, making the other girls laugh.

"I kinda like the weapons we use" giggled Taranee. "They were so cool when we use them"

"But our powers are amazing as well" explained Cornelia. She took out a flower pot and put her hand over it. At that moment, a flower began to grow and blossom into a rose.

"WOW!" exclaimed Hay Lin, shocked by what Cornelia did. "I didn't know we can do that!"

Cornelia nodded her head.

"Oh! Let me try!" squealed Irma. She put her hand over her orange juice and the juice began to flow into the air. The girls began to gasp as Irma threw her orange flow into a heart shape.

"I thought our powers work when we put the masks on" replied Taranee.

"Yep but we also use our powers when we are not wearing our masks as well" explained Will.

The bell then rung for lesson time.

"Well then" said Will, getting up from her seat. "See you after school then?"

"Yep, Bye Will" called Irma, leaving with Taranee and Irma.

"Bye" replied Will, who went with Cornelia.

In his hole, Cedric began to moan and moan about being in the hole for 800 years. In fact, he had that same problem every day and he missed his company.

"Why!" he moaned. "Why do I have to live in the hole for 800 years?" He began to spin his magic in the air. "And why do I not have company at all? I miss everyone!"

He looked at his magic in the air and he suddenly had an idea.

"That's IT!" he roared. "I will create my own batch of Guardian Ninjas that could destroy the real Guardian Ninjas!"

He caught his own magic and began to swirl it. He began to add a tiny bit of the Guardian Ninjas' own magic into his pile of his magic. A energy ball for the pink one, a water drop for the blue one, a fire ball for the orange one, a plant for the green one and a hurricane for the purple one.

"YES!" he screamed. "My creation is almost complete!" He began to laugh evilly as he threw his magic on the ground.

"It's done!" he screamed. "I'm going to call you: The Runics!

**To be continued… **


	28. Chapter 6: The Ultimate Trial: Pt 2

Chapter 6: The Ultimate Trial: Part 2

At Heatherfield High the next day, the girls were again on their lunch break when all of a sudden, one of the girls burst into the lunch hall.

"Guess what?" she screamed.

"What?" asked Irma, putting down her fork.

"I've just found some cute boys in school today!" she explained, turning to the door. "Look!"

As all the girls turned towards the door, they all gasped. Five boys entered into the lunch hall in a way that would let the girls grabbed them easily. One of the boys threw a rose at them and some of the girls fainted. The group then went to the girls' table.

"Hi" said the light blonde boy to Will. "I'm Nasher and you are?"

"Will" she replied. "Hi"

The brown haired one introduced to Irma as Rah-Rah. The orange haired one introduced to Taranee as Darmon. The blonde haired one introduced to Cornelia as Cromo and the dark blue haired introduced to Hay Lin as Shalin.

"Nice to meet you!" replied Hay Lin.

"We've got to go now" explained Rah-Rah. "So, see ya" And with that, the boys were gone.

Irma sighed. "They look like they're from a boy band" she said.

"Don't do that thing again when you always think cute boys are from bands" moaned Cornelia. "Because I don't think Cromo is hot"

"Really?" said Taranee. "I think Darmon is hotter than Cromo"

"Glad I'm with you, Taranee" replied Cornelia, wrapping her arm around Taranee.

Hay Lin took a sip of her lemonade. "By the way, the school dance is coming up" she explained to the girls.

"AND I FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT!" wailed Irma, banging on the table.

"It looks like we won't be getting any dates for the dance" Taranee explained, pointing at the new group of boys.

There were already a bunch of girls running over to Nasher's group asking them to be their dates for the girls.

Nasher said: "Now girls, we don't have enough room for you all but I'm sure that all of you will be lucky tonight as we do a live lottery on who gets which boy!"

All the girls began to screamed and began to shout: "Pick Me! Pick Me!"

"A live lottery, hmm" said Taranee. "Maybe we should go there"

"We should!" squealed Irma. "That way I could get a boy for the date!"

"But what about Caleb?" asked a worried Cornelia.

"He'll been in it" explained Hay Lin. "Beside, all the boys are in the lottery!"

"That's good" replied Will, getting up from her seat. "But I'm curious about something"

"What do you mean curious?" asked Irma, sipping her orange juice.

"These groups think and talk like us" noticed Will. "Taranee, you're right. We SHOULD go to the live lottery"

"Are you sure?" asked Hay Lin.

"I'm sure" Will said firmly. "Let's go"

**To be continued…**


	29. Chapter 6: The Ultimate Trial: Pt 3

Chapter 6: The Ultimate Trial: Part 3

Everyone sat down on their seats in the live lottery hosted by the boys themselves. Nasher was the host while the rest of the boys were standing beside him.

The Guardian Ninjas arrived as well and took their seats.

"Here we are" said Will, taking her seat. "Let's just hope we're lucky to get picked"

"Welcome ladies to the live lottery!" announced Nasher in a cheery voice. "Tonight, five of you will win the chance to become OUR dates for the school dance!" He pointed a finger towards the curtains. "And here are your boys for tonight! First up is Rah-Rah!"

Everyone screamed as Rah-Rah entered from the curtains. Rah-Rah posed in front of the girls, smiling at them.

"He's mine" whispered Irma, excited.

"Shhh!" said Taranee, putting her finger to her lips.

"And the lucky girl who is going with Rah-Rah is…" Nasher put his hand into a glass ball with all of the girls' names on and rumbled around in it. He then picked up a piece of paper and went back to the microphone. He then said the name in a clear voice: "Melissa Smith!"

Melissa screamed and raced onto the stage into Rah-Rah's arms.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed. "I never thought I would finally get a chance!" she kissed Rah-Rah right on the check.

"WOW" moaned Irma. "That girl is so bad herself. I wish I WAS that girl"

"Lucky for you we've still got 4 left" explained Hay Lin, trying to be on the positive side.

But unfortunately their luck wasn't enough. Darmon got Holly Brown. Cromo got Beth McCann and Shalin got Penelope Walters.

"This sucks" moaned Irma, getting up from her seat. "Let's go"

"No, Irma" said Will, grabbing Irma's hand. "We need to find out what is going on"

"Ok" moaned Irma. "I'll go with you"

Inside his hole, Cedric was having a chat with the Runcis about something.

"What's that?" asked Cedric. "You've found five girls already?"

"Yep" replied Nasher. "Now all we're going to do is to capture them on the night on the school dance so that could can destroy them!"

Cedric was impressed. "Excellent!" he roared. "I can escape from this hole for good now!"

"Um, Father" asked Darmon. "What will happen to us if you escape?"

"You are going to replace me in this hole instead!" laughed Cedric.

"WHAT? No!" cried Cromo.

"We can't do that!" wailed Shalin. "We'll just crumble to death!"

"I AM YOUR FATHER!" Cedric shouted at them. "AND YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY!"

Nasher walked up to Cedric. "Father" he said firmly. "You don't understand what we want: Love" He then walked away with the other Runics.

Cedric huffed. "Well then" he said. "If you don't understand my orders, I'll do it my way" He went back to swirling his magic before he could even go into an anger problem.

**To be continued… **


	30. Chapter 6: The Ultimate Trial: Pt 4

Chapter 6: The Ultimate Trial: Part 4

The day of the school dance finally came and everyone went, including the Runcis AND the Guardian Ninjas.

When the girls entered the hall, they all gasped at the beautiful decorations, the food and the music.

"I think...I think I'm going to cry" sobbed Irma.

"This looks beautiful!" gasped Cornelia.

Suddenly, Caleb arrived, looking smart in his best suit.

"Hey girls, you look amazing and beautiful" he breathed.

"Thanks" Cornelia blushed, smoothing down her long dress. "We went shopping the day before the dance"

Caleb suddenly kissed Cornelia on the check. "See you later, OK?"

The girls gasped in shock as Cornelia wiped her face. "OK" Cornelia coughed. "See ya"

As soon as Caleb left, Irma went over to Cornelia. "Did Caleb just KISSED you?" she asked.

"Yep" replied Cornelia. "But I think Caleb's in…" Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What is it, Corny?" asked a worried Taranee.

But Cornelia already left the room.

"Weird" noticed Hay Lin. "Cornelia's never like that!"

All of a sudden, the girls heard a whooshing noise outside the hall.

"What was that?" asked a confused Irma.

"I don't know" explained Will, taking out her ninja mask. "But we better find out"

The Guardian Ninjas went up to the rooftop of the school and gasped at what they saw.

"I knew it!" Will cried out, realizing what the Runics had done.

Nasher came closer to Will, touching her check. "Ah, just in time sweetheart" he said to her. "Watch as you'll see these five young girls turn into slime!"

"You monster!" hissed Irma.

"Yes, even though we ARE monsters we couldn't find any more girls to be slime!" explained Rah-Rah.

"You mean…you thought these girls were the Guardian Ninjas themselves?" asked Taranee.

"Correct" smirked Darmon. "We thought these girls we the Guardian Ninjas until the REAL ones showed up"

"It doesn't matter what you do, we're going to beat you!" shouted Will.

"Fine" sniffed Nasher. "It looks like we're going to be you instead!"

The Guardian Ninjas and the Runcis began to fight. Nasher ordered them to fight Element against Element which the girls didn't know. Rah-Rah hit Irma with a blast of Dark Water, Darmon send blue fire towards Taranee, Cromo sent a stronger earthquake that struck Cornelia and Shalin conjured up a strong hurricane at Hay Lin.

After a few minutes, the girls laid down on the floor, defeated.

"Ah hah-hah-hah!" laughed Nasher. "Told you WE'LL beat you!" He laughed along with the other Runcis.

Will began to stand up, her knees weakened from the attack.

"You…" she began, standing up. "You are not going to get AWAY WITH THIS!"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the sky, blinding the girls and the Runics.

"WHAT?" roared Nashter.

All the girls stood up and gasped as the light went towards them, and into their hearts…

**To be continued… **


	31. Chapter 6: The Ultimate Trial: Pt 5

Chapter 6: The Ultimate Trial: Part 5

The girls all gasped as they saw the light in their bodies.

"What is this?" asked Hay Lin.

"Could this be?" gasped Cornelia.

"It can't be!" replied Irma.

"It's new powers!" cheered Taranee, realizing what the light was.

"Forget it!" roared Nashter. "We will destroy you once and for all!"

But Will wasn't about to give up on her fellow Guardian Ninjas. "Everyone!" she commanded. "Let's go!"

All of the Guardian Ninjas replied: "Yes!" And all of a sudden, the girls felt their clothes began to change.

"What's happening?" asked Cornelia. "Are we floating around or something?"

"You have done well" replied a voice from the sky.

The girls turned towards the sky which turned bright white.

"Who are you?" Will said.

"I am the Oracle" replied the voice. "I have been watching you from above the sky as you do your duties as Guardian Ninjas"

The girls looked at each other as the Oracle carried on:

"You have done well Guardian Ninjas. You have overcome many obstacles to show your courage and save your friends. For that reason, I will obtain you a new power: Ninja Rage"

"WOW!" cheered Will. "So, what will have with this new power?"

"The Ninja Rage will make your powers grow stronger and make a mightier and stronger attack than before" explained the Oracle.

"But…" said Irma. "How to we use it?"

But the Oracle already vanished as soon as Irma asked her question.

"I think we got to do what's best" replied Taranee.

"Alright, Guardian Ninjas" commanded Will. "Let's go!"

Soon the girls' wings began to shine and the girls themselves changed colour. The felt stronger as the ever felt and began to fight.

First, Hay Lin performed Ninja Hurricane Thrust. She summoned a tiny hurricane in her hands and then threw the hurricane, transforming the hurricane into a gigantic tornado, smacking Shalin into the wall.

Next, Cornelia performed Ninja Earthquake Rumble. She raised one hand that released green energy, then she slammed her hand down, causing an massive earthquake to rip through the floor and hitting Cromo.

Taranee was up with Ninja Tengu Fireball. She conjured up a fireball which was big as a soccer ball. She then threw it with all her might and it hit Darmon right in the guts.

Irma had Ninja Water Twister. She jumped up and rose up her hands with blue energy. She then flew and twisted at the same time, turning into a water tornado and punching Ran-Rah in the face.

Finally, Will did her Ultimate attack, Ninja Heat Flush. Will opened her hand to reveal a pendant that was the Heart of the Guardian Ninja. The Heart glowed and Will raised it above her head. She then summoned all of the Guardian Ninjas' magic and threw it at Nashter.

"You can't!" screamed Nashter. "We are just like you!"

"You have one thing that we don't" explained Will. "That is the ultimate power: the Ninja Rage"

The girls then combined their powers and after that throw, the Runcis suddenly vanished.

Exhausted, Will took off her mask.

"Will, will they be back?" asked Irma.

"I don't know" sighed Will. "But I have a feeling they will be back"

"We'll just wait and see" smiled Taranee, putting her arm around Will.

"Because…" Cornelia started, doing the same as Taranee.

"WE ARE FRIENDS FOREVER!" cheered Hay Lin, holding Irma's hand.

Will smiled at her friends. Together, they watch the sky filled with shooting stars over Heatherfield.


	32. Chapter 7: Flowered To The Future Pt 1

Chapter 7: Flowered To The Future: Part 1

**Inspired by the RC9GN episode: "Stanked to the Future" **

It was another day at Heatherfield High, and everyone was really bored. It was all because that is was History Day today. Everyone had a really bored look on their face as they walked across the hallway.

"I really hate History Day" moaned Cornelia, getting her books from her locker. "It's the most boring day of the year!"

"I know it's boring, Corny" explained Taranee. "But it's for our own good"

"History Day also makes us to wear these silly costumes" sighed Irma, looking down at her outfit. "I mean, it looks silly as me!"

"I hate this dress" moaned Hay Lin, smoothing down her dress. "These ruffles are pulling down my weight!"

Will suddenly came running towards the girls.

"Sorry I'm late!" she huffed. As she raced towards the girls, she dropped all of her history books.

"That's ok" smiled Taranee, picking up Will's books. "You don't have to apologize"

Will smiled back at Taranee. "Even on History day you will always have to be on time!" she giggled along with the other girls.

"Are you alright Will?" asked Hay Lin.

"I'm fine" sighed Will, brushing the dust of her dress.

"That's ok, Will" moaned Cornelia. "You're always late for every boring day!"

Just then, the bell rung for lesson time.

"Here we go" sighed Irma. "Time for the most BORING day ever"

"It's for the best" replied Cornelia. "See ya"

"Bye" smiled Taranee, shutting the door behind her.

At the bottom of his hole, Cedric swirled his magic around in the air while the Runcis were watching him.

"Ah boys" he sighed. "Why do I have the most boring day ever?"

"It's history day today" explained Nashter. "What boring with that?"

"You don't realize your father was in this hole for 800 years" explained Cedric, sitting up.

"WOAH!" exclaimed Ran-Rah. "You were in this hole for 800 YEARS?"

Cedric nodded. "It's all because the old Guardian Ninjas trapped ME in this hole so that Heatherfield could be safe" he explained.

"So that's why you wanted us to destroy the Guardian Ninjas in the first place" explained Darmon.

"Correct" sighed Cedric. "But I still can't believe that the Guardian Ninjas still defeat you!"

"It wasn't our fault, Father!" begged Cromo. "The Ninjas gained a new power!"

"Never mind that" said Cedric, raising a hand. "Leave me in peace"

"But Father…" asked Shalin.

"I SAID LEAVE ME IN PEACE!" roared Cedric, his voice almost breaking.

Nashter looked at his father in one glare and walked away.

"Thank you" sighed Cedric, carrying on with his magic. "I've got a plan to sort out…"

**To be continued… **


End file.
